


Yako

by Akabara_13



Series: Human and Demon [2]
Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: Neuro reflects on his reason with Yako.





	Yako

****

Hell's mysteries I've completely consumed,

Not a single one remain.

Yet my hunger gnaws,

I will escape Hell to the human world.

 

The world of humans,

Vast, different, and full of emotion.

I cannot comprehend such things.

I need a human’s help it seems.

 

This human girl understands emotions, 

I will train her to understand riddles as well,

Though she often falls short,

She still has potential. 

 

She has a hunger to match mine,

She smells of a mystery.

When I appeared before she did not shy away,

Maybe she can evolve.

 

Even as my power wanes,

From being in the world above,

I do not wish to have to leave,

For the mysteries here are sweet and savory.

 

Yet this human’s words leave me in awe,

“Go home you silly demon,

Humans will not change, and I will be fine.”

I laugh, I will have to call her top slug now.

 

You have evolved human girl,

You humans are a mystery,

One I can't wait to taste again,

This mystery on the tip of my tongue.

 

I'm coming, Yako.


End file.
